


Fighting For A Change.

by Letsallgobubbling



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsallgobubbling/pseuds/Letsallgobubbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyler kelly. Her story on how she over came fears. Bullies. How she fell in love with her best friend. DARYL DIXON. </p>
<p>PRE ZA UNTIL LATER CHAPTERS. </p>
<p>Love. Sex. Death. Hate. Merle. Daryl. Crossbow and poncho. HERE WE GO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(CURRENTLY EDITING) 

Chapter 1.

I was lost, i was only, i was scared.. Mama always told me not to go far into the woods but did i ever listen to her? Nope i never.

I was only 12 years old, i had short brown hair, green eyes and a small frame.. I came out wearing one of the many stupid dresses my mama made me wear because i was "a girl, and girls should be girlie" so my mama said.

The sun was setting and i came across a big oak tree and decided to climb up and spend my night there until my mama and dad come and find me.

The sun had set, it was cold.. I could the sound of animals within the woods, a few barks from a dog i guessed was just a mut.. I cried loudly waiting and begging to be heard and be took home.

"What'cha doing up there girl?" The sound of a younger boy calls out to me.

I look down and around looking for him.

He shines a flash light onto himself so i can see him.. He must have only been about my age maybe a year older, he had sandy blonde hair, a sleeveless shirt and his blue eyes reflected in the light almost like cat eyes.

"I am lost" is all i say holding back my tears.

"My mama told me not to go wondering by i did.. Now i dont know where i am. I state

I watch as the boy drops his bag climbs up the tree and sits next to me.

I dont say anything and nor does he.

"Im daryl.. Daryl dixon" he says expanding his hand.

"Im Skyler kelly" i say shaking his hand and he smiles making me smile forgetting about the fact i am lost in the woods.

"Well c'mon skyler, me, my dad and brother are haunting but they passed out from drinkin' ill help you get home" he says climbing down standing firmly on the ground.

I climb down, but i miss my footing.. I hit something thinking it was the ground but no i fell on dixon the poor boy looked as if i had just killed his pet.

He pushes me off before expanding his hand to help me of the ground, i dust the mud and dirt of my dress.. 

"I am so sorry daryl i.. I slipped of the branch" i say looking at my hands like they were the most intresting thing in the whole.

"Nah! Its nuttin' its fine c'mon" he says more of a grunt tone.

We walk for about an hour too reach my back garden, i was so happy to be home.. I could see the cop car at the side of the house obviously out to look for me.

I turn to daryl, and say thank you for helping me get home.. I lean in and kiss him on the cheek and he asks a strange question "can we be friends?" 

I look at him shocked and comfused..

"Aint cha got other friends?" i ask

He scratches the back of his neck before speaking

"I got friends. Just aint never had a friend like you" 

"I would be okay" i say then smiling and holding out my right pinky.

He looks at my hand in confusion.

"Whats that for?" he asks.

I laugh at him for being so silly but i pick up his left hand and wrap my pinky in his.

"Its a pinky promise. That we will be friends" i say.

"Huh" he says then adds a laugh.

"Bye.. Daryl dixon" i say just as my mama comes running towards me, shouting and crying at how worried she was

She drags me into the house but before i was fully in, i turned around and see daryl standing in the woods waving and i just put my head down, smile and think to myself..

Wow, i think am gonna like him. 

Hope you liked this first chapter, please dont be afraid to tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It was my birthday, i was only 13 i hated going to school on my birthday.. The other kids were mean on birthdays, one kid got hit by eggs and another got birthday dumps so bad he ended up with a broken arm from being punched by everyone. I gulp thinking about this dreading my day.

My mama walks in to wake me up i was already awake.

"Mama? Can i be ungrounded since its my birthday?" I ask looking at her with my big puppy green eyes.

"I dont know sweetheart, i told you not to go into the woods but you did" she says handing me todays outfit then leaving the room.

"What? No happy birthday baby? No kiss? No hug?" I think to myself.. I quickly get dressed and brush my teeth and hair before heading downstairs to get my bag pack.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKY!!!!" my mama and dad shout holding cards and presents.

I wasnt interested, i just wanted to go to school and see if my friend will be there.. Being grounded sucked, i wasnt aloud to go outside but.. Daryl would still come to the door every day to see if i could come out and play, my mama and dad wasnt to pleased my new best friend was a dixon.. I over heard them talking one night saying how his papa and brother were either local drunks or caused trouble everywhere they were. 

*ding dong, the sound of my doorbell* 

My dad gets up to answer the door.

'hello mr. Kelly, is skyler coming to school today' i hear the boy speaking and i know from the voice its daryl.

I run towards the door and say bye to my mama and dad before leaving.

We both walk to the end of the garden and head towards school.

"So?" He starts.

"Its my birthday today.. I am 13" i say holding the straps of my bag.

"Oh! Happy birthday if i knew i would have got you something" he says looking towards me.

"Its okay honestly.. Am more dreading school incase i get egged or get birthday dumps" i say with a worried tone.

Daryl wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Well kid, while i amaround i wont let anyone hurt you. Okay?" he says

I smile at him, "thank you daryl"

We make it to school i get nervous but daryl grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Youll be okay. I wont be far if you need me" he says before we end up parting our separate ways towards our lockers.

'daryl was only a year older than me, he became my best friend pretty fast plus.. He was kinda cute. I guess' but before i know it i get shoved into my locker by Tiffany.

Tiffany was.. Well? A whore? She lost her virginity at the age of 11 to the other school bully in the football field.. She was tall for her age, badly dyed blonde hair and wears her mothers cheap make up.

"Aw look who it is girls, its the tramp.. Aw tramp! Todays you're birthday.. And what happeneds on birthdays?" She turns and looks at her group of disgusting other tiffany wannabes who all smile and laugh.

"C'mon" she says and drags me by the arm.. Digging her horrible chipped red nail polish nails into my arm i dont even try to get free because i know it would make things ten times worse.

We make it outside and tiffanys boyfriend the other school bully joey comes up with his friends laughing wanting a piece of the action.

"Aw whos your friend tiff?. Joey asks eying me up and down making my skin crawl.

"Uh! This is little baby skyler.. Its her birthday.. Hey joey? Why dont you take her to the fields and give her a birthday present" tiffany says while joey nods grabbing hold of my arm i close my eyes tight scared about what would happen at the fields, i knew what would happen everyone got 'deflowered' there. 

"Get yir fuckin hands of her" *BANG* i feel no one holding my arm anymore and people yelling i open my eyes to see daryl on top of joey laying a left and a right then right again into joeys face.

Blood is everywhere, tiffany grabs hold of daryls hair and hes moaning and swear for her to let go.

I snap.. 'No one, puts there hands on my dixon'

I grab tiffany by her disgusting ratty hair and pull her off him and kick her in the face hearing her nose break under my converse, shes crying begging me to stop but i keep hitting her.. The teacher Miss tayor drags me off her and takes me and daryl to the principals office.

He sits with an icepack on his eyes where joey had punched him.

We look at each other and brust out laughing.

"We.. We.. Make a good team sky". He says removing his ice pack revieling his black eye.

I nod and agree, our parents walk into the office mines all upset and worried making sure i was okay. 

Daryls dad was different he just glared at daryl and he said 6 words that chilled me to the bones.

"Wait till we get home boy" 

Daryls emotions went from proud to scare in a spilt second before his dad dragged him by the scuff of the neck.

I never asked daryl what happened to him when he got home.. I never needed to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

About a year had past since me and dixon went all tag team of the school bullies, no one bullied or made fun of me again, tiffany would try and talk to me but i would just tell her to go away or ill break her nose again.. I wasnt into fighting or violence at all but enough for enough i wasnt going to keep being their little punch bag.

Joey was kepted outta school for a while, his dad was pissed how his son wanted to "deflower me" in the school fields when i never wanted too.

Dixon? Yeah.. He was okay.. His dad had beaten him so bad he couldn't come too school for a month, that was the only down part of him. We were still really close until merle came home from benders or jail. He was 10 years older than daryl.. Pretty slimy man but his heart was always in the right place.

My mama got ill.. Cancer of the lungs i think.. Lost all her hair, i was only 14 now but i knew what was going on.. My mama was going to die but i stayed strong for her.

One night there was a bad storm so i stayed in my room laying in bed just listening to the rain bounce around outside. I was almost asleep till i heard a tapping noise on my window i went over to look and daryl was there.

I let him in, he was soaking wet, ripped tshirt, bloody nose and a black eye.. I guess it was payday at the dixon household and his daddy got drunk.. Again.

"Ohmygod daryl!" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a massive bear hug, he just sat still arms down his side until he gave in and wrapped his arms around me and broke down in tears. I had never seen him cry but i guess he has had enough of being his daddys punchbag as well.

"C'mon come sit down here", i sat him down on my bed before rushing to the bath room to get some warm water and a towel for him. My mama was asleep thats all she ever did now, while my dad was out working to pay for my mamas healthcare.

I sat back onto my bed beside him and told him to remove his clothes because they were wet and he did so.. I couldnt help but eye him up for being 15 he was really muscular and had broad shoulders as he turned around i couldnt help but also see the thick scars on his back.. Made by a whip or a belt.. I didnt care i just cuddled into his back and told him it was going to be okay and i would keep him safe, he relaxed abit.

"Sky, do you even know what your doing?" He said laughing at my nurse skills trying too clean him up.

I laughed and said "yeah" with confidence but i really had no clue what i was doing! I just wanted him to be okay.. I handed him my dads shirt and grabbed him some pillows and blankets. He lay on the floor beside my bed, i couldnt help but look at him.. He was so beautiful and looked so peaceful.

"Stop staring at me woman", he says looking out the side of his eye with a smirk.

"Thank you sky" He says grabbing hold of my hand. "Really.. Thank you, am just a stupid redneck mess that keeps crawling in your window at night all hurt and bleeding and you drop everything for me. Really so thank you. Forever" he says leaning up and planting a kiss on my forehead before laying back down.

'I felt myself blush as he lay back down and i did the same, i couldnt sleep until i heard his contented snores but really i couldnt sleep because i couldny help but think.. I am falling in love with my best friend?' Mmmm i then fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and he was gone he left a note his wriggly writing was so cute and funny.

'Thank you for last night sky! You truely are my best friend.

Love Dare! X'

I smilied to myself before getting up to check on my mama.

"Mama? Mama wake up" i say nudging her but she wasnt moving it hit me.. My mama.. My mama is dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Now 15, things had changed after my mama's funeral.. My dad spent all his time in the local bar drinking it up with his 'buddies' i hated them.

Ever since she past they would come over drunk and sit in the sitting area in front of the football with there beers or whiskey.. I had hit puberty i found myself becoming taller, with curves and larger breasts.. My hair was now dark brown with a hint of red, long and wavey, i always wore converse, skinny jeans and a baggy top but my dads buddies would always undress me with their eyes, disgusting stinking perverts.. I even woke up one early morning to find his friend ted trying to crawl into my bed. I screamed and kicked him where it hurts before climbing down out my window and running towards daryls house.

It was a rainy night kinda like the one when my mama past away and everything went to shit.

I would just crawl into his window, strip off and put on some of his clothes and crawl into his bed and wait for him finishing work, he was 17 now dropped outta school at 16 so he could earn money, so between working or with merle hunting he was always with me.

'Great'.. I thought to myself my dad and his friends are in drinking without hesitation i got dressed packed a bag and headed down the gutter pipe next to my window and ran towards the woods making my way to daryls. I got there but i wasnt expecting to see someone waiting for me.

It was merle.. I slowly walked up too him and flashed him my green eyes under my black make up.

"Aw looky here, alright sugar tits" he says smoking his cigarette "Darlene isnt here hes off working like a big girl" he adds laughing.

"Cut the crap merley" i say with a smirk before taking his cigarette of him for a quick drag.

"Quit calling me that or we're gonna have trouble" he says leaning on his truck.

"Only if you stop calling me sugar tits sunshine" i say with another smirk. Really i loved merle yes he was a pig but deep down he had a heart of gold to match his brother.

"Your old man is?" I ask looking up to him.

"Nah! At the bar am heading there now wanna come with me can even sit oan old merle lap" he winks.

"Merle? Am 15 remember sunshine" i say with another laugh as his face drops

"But your 16 what? Tomorrow?" He asks catching me of guard.

"Aw yeah! I am.. Its my second birthday without my mom" i feel my heart sink before he wraps his arms around me.

"Aw old merle will look out for you babyface! So will Darlene now.. I gotta go i got a good looking whore waiting for some loving Mmm" he smiles licking his lips.

I just laugh it off jumping off his truck heading towards daryls room, i strip off and put my sleeping shorts and tshirt.

I try to stay awake waiting for daryl but i cave in and fall asleep.

I wake up in complete darkness, feeling something.. Well someone tight around my waist!

I roll over and reach for the light before i hear a moan and growl come from who i believe is daryl.

"Daryl.. Is that you?" I ask trying to move away.

"Why? Hoping for someone else" he says then laughing and turning on his lamp and unwrapping his arm from my waist.

"Why you hugging me dixon?" I ask with a raisebrow.

"Why you in my bed kelly?" He replies sarcastically

"Touché dixon" i say sitting up checking the time.

Uh! Its 12:37am

Then it hits me.. Am 16! I wish myself a happy birthday before i lay back down daryl jumps outta bed and runs out the room.

"What the fuck?" I shout after him.

He comes back in with his hands behind his back with a big smile on his face he sits down beside me.

"Happy Birthday sky" he says kissing my cheek and handing me a present.

I blush and look at him and ask what is it?

He rolls his eyes and takes out a cigarette and says "fucking open it and find out" with a smile.

I sit for a moment with this small box in my hand.

When i open it i feel tears run down my face

Its a silver locket

Open it then he says excitedly

I open the locket and there is 2 photos.

One of my mother and the other of daryl i look at him and cuddle him thanking him.

"Its so beautiful daryl! Seriously.. I love it help me?" I ask as he flicks his fag out his window before helping me.

"I thought.. I wanted.. Me and your mom to always be close to your heart where ever you go in life" he says clipping the chains together.

I look at the locket around my neck and i just love it.

I turn to daryl and ask him a serious question.

"Daryl.. I.. Will.. Uh!" I stutter then take a deep breath.

"Now am 16.. Will you be my first kiss?" I ask and look away blushing after 5 seconds i stand up.

"Am sorry i should never have asked that.. Ill go"

As i walked away i felt him grab my hand and pull me towards him.

His hot breath on my face makes me shiver.

I feel his lips on mines, it was amazing i felt lile i was floating on cloud 9.

After a few minutes, he pulls away and brings me into a hug.

"Just like that?" He asks whispering into my ear.

I reply "no dare, that was better!"

We lay back down on his bed and he wraps his arm around me locking me on to him.

After about an hour he must have thought i was asleep as i heard him whisper into my ear

"Happy Birthday sky, i love you" then kisses my cheek.

I fall into a deep sleeping known that he loves me and i love him.

But should i tell him? That my friend.. Is the question.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Few weeks have past since my first kiss with daryl we both decided we wanted to be more than friends so we have started dating. Ive literally been having the time of my life until i go home that is..

"Hey sweetheart, where you going?" My dad says half cut with his friends while i head toward the door. I choose to ignore him but he notices this and grabs my arm.

"I said.. Where are you going?" With a harsher tone.

"Why dont you come have a drink with daddy and my friends".

"No thanks, am going to daryls". I snap back

"The dixon boy huh!" He laughs along with his friends until he stops and asks me a serious question that makes me uncomforable.

"You fucking that boy? You his whore?" He laughs again.

I think for a moment before i say anything known that either way ill end up with a slap. But fuck it

"Yeah daddy, he is real good" i say with a hint of sass trying to get out the door but he blocks me again

SLAP

i rub my face, looking at him with tears

"Now girl! You watch yourself you here me or ill pay a visit to this boy and introduce him to my gun" he says before moving out my way.

I leave the house, slamming the door behind me.

"Hey sky, what took you so long?" Daryl says opening the passenger door.

"My dad.. Been an ass" i say rubbing my face hoping he doesnt notice my face being all red after having a slap.

We get to daryls and i pop myself on his couch while he grabs us a beer.

"So what did he do this time?" He says handing me my beer while lighting himself a cigarette

"He uh.. Asked if we.. You know? Having sex.. In a rude matter at that" i say taking a drink

"Well i hope you told him the truth that we arent and to go fuck himself" he says

"Na.. I said we were.. Ending up getting a good hard slap" i say looking at my bottle

Daryl leans over and pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead

"We will.. You know.. Do THAT when your good and ready"

"I am ready daryl.. I am.. With you yes i am ready" i say looking into his eyes.

He smirks and leans down and kisses me deeply and passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull on his hair while he lets out a deep growl causing him to attack my neck with soft kisses and bites.

"Dixon.. I aint no china doll, i wont break" i say looking into his eyes.

With that hes picking me up heading towards his bedroom without breaking our kiss.

He throws me on the bed and slams his door and leaps onto his bed but bounces back of onto the floor with a thud.

"Oh my god daryl" I say while laughing my head of.. "Aw dare.. I swear am not laughing because its funny i promise" i say but really it was hilarious.

He gets up and growls and jumps on me kissing me harder with alot more passion. I start pulling his top off while he does the same with mines removing my bra. He pulls away and looks at my body licking his lips before attacking my breasts.

"Aw daryl" i moan and arch my back from his bed pushing my body into his and feeling his erection pushing against my leg.

I snake my hand between us and take a soft hold on his member, he grasps and leans his head against my collar bone.

"S.. Sky, keep that up and i wont last long" he says breathing heavily into my ear.

I let him go as he bucks his hips into me. I grasp londly feeling his erection push against my opening.

"Are you okay? Am so sorry. Sky?" he says looking down at me.

I fight a smile and nod, clearing my eyes to any tears fighting to fall.

"I can.. Imagine this will hurt. But tell me to stop if its to much. Please" he says

I smile at him again and he lays his forehead against mines.

"I dont wanna hurt you" he whispers now looking down into my eyes.

"Go slow" i say

I lean up and kiss him while i push my hips up and pushing myself down on his erection, i grasp at the pain at first but i smile and daryl smiles back.

I drop my hips down letting daryl take my virginity forever.

I grip between his shoulders or bed sheets as he pushes himself inside me.

I feel a fire growing inside me, it was weird but it felt so good.

After a few minutes of stay still and letting me adjust to his size, he began moving his hips forward and backwards.

I felt that fire again, only it was stronger, i started to find myself moaning for him. Calling his name but this feeling was now at breaking point. I grip daryl so tightly just as he placed his finger on my clitoris and began rubbing it.

"I.. Dont know what this is" i struggle to say.

He bows his head down. "Its an orgasm.. Cumming?" he says laughing.

I roll my eyes and laugh back while he places a kiss on my lips and goes back to his movements.

I felt it build again, least now i knew it was a good thing.

"Da.. Daryl am cumming" i say covering my face from embarrassment.

He grabs my hands away from my face and looks me in the eyes.

"Cum fur me" he says with a smirk.

That was that. I explosed everywhere. After a few seconds he became sloppy and pulled dowm and tosed his used condom in the trash can.

I stay laying down, while he lays beside me running his fingers up and down my stomach.

"That.. Was amazing" i say laughing down at him.

He leans up and kisses me before rolling me over and spooning me. He kisses my neck again.

"Night beautiful" he whispers.

"Goodnight babe" i say back placing a kiss on his hand.

I have never been more happy at that very moment.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sometimes monsters dont lurk in the shadows, sometimes they hide in plain sight".

Chapter 6.

I work up to the glowing light of day shining through daryls window, i roll over on my side too see daryl laying face down into his pillow with his shirt still off.. I sit up and feel all sore and then i remember..

I lost my virginity to the man of my dreams, i quickly get up to brush my teeth and hair.. I look at myself in the cracked bathroom mirror 

Damn, i look so disgusting my eyes are black and baggy, i have a bruised cheek where my dickhead of a dad slapped me.

I rush back into the bedroom to find daryl still asleep, i run my fingers up and down his muscly back causing him to have goosebumps.

Mmmm, mutters out his lips i like that.. He says 

I wrap myself around him and whisper in his ear "i love you daryl dixon" he moves slightly but doesnt wake up so i decide to fall back to sleep.

Wake up sleeping beauty wake up i hear.

I open my eyes to the slight of daryl running his fingers thru my hair.

Morning princess, sleep well? He says with a smirk

I did actually.. How did you sleep?

I slept like a rock he says leaning in and kissing my forehead

I look at the time. Ah shit dare its 12:47pm i gotta get home my dad will be pissed off. 

Daryl takes me by my hand and intertwined our fingers together and tells me that if my father lays a hand on me again.. 

He'll kill him with a dark scary look in his eye.

We get to my place and before i enter daryl takes my hand and kisses it while saying "my princess" 

I give him a kiss and shoo him on his way.

I step into my house.. My dad isnt there so i quickly run up to my room and i jump

"Dad, you scared me.. Why you in my room?" i say

He stands up off my bed and comes towards me

You were with that boy all night werent you? WERENT YOU he screams.

I dont answer him i just look at my floor.

Bet you fucked him, bet you are now his jumped up little whore, that boy is a peice of shit.. His daddy is no good, his mama got so drunk she burnt herself alive, merle is in jail as always but daryl.. Hes a no good ratty homo little scumbag prick. He shouts.

THAT IS IT. I think

You know what dad? I say as he looks at me with angry.

I did fuck him, 4 times actually and it was amazing! Hes a real man and.. SLAP.

YOU WHAT? You disgusting little slut ill fucking teach you.

*slap, kick, punch, kick, stomp* 

I blacked out from the beaten i got.. I couldnt stand i couldnt breath i couldnt think.. All i seen in my head will i take a beaten was daryl.. His face this morning with his messy hair and beautiful blue eyes. I almost hear him "hang in there baby it will be over soon"

I woke up laying on my bedroom floor, my dad wasnt there.

I tried to get up but i just could.. I grabbed my stomach in pain i lifted up my top to examine the wounds.

My whole stomach was black and blue, i was weezing i was sure a rib was broken, i crawled over to my bed and pulled myself up on it and picked up the mirror.. Oh. My. God.

I had 2 black eyes, a bloody nose, my side tooth was chipped, spilt lip and eyebrow. 

I wasnt worried about myself.. I was worried what daryl would do.. I didnt want him seeing me like this.. I didnt want him doing something stupid and ending up in jail. I could not live my life without him in it.

*ring ring ring ring* 

Oh shit daryl is calling i have to answer or he will come over and see me.

S:skyler

D:daryl

____________

S: h hello? 

D: did i wake you babe?

i tried to hold back my tears and pain but i ended up sobbing into the phone.

D: sky what the fuck? Are you crying? ARE YOU OKAY? Am coming over.

S: no no dare, ive just watched moulin rouge its so sad.. Babe.. I have a stomach bug i cant stop being sick(i lie)

D: aw babe.. Want me to come cuddle you?

I try not too cry.

S: nah babe really i wouldnt want you catching this bug and being off work

D: okay babe if you are sure.. Hope your asshole dad is taking care of you

Oh yeah.. Hes taking really good care of me i think to myself.

S: oh yeah babe, he is.. Hes getting me a hot water bottle the now.. I gotta go anyway.

D: okay, hey sky?

S: yeah dare?

D: i love you.. Will call tonight.

I fight back the tears again.

S: i love you more.. Bye babe.

_______

I wobby to the bathroom and check myself over fully.. I am completely black and blue all over my body. I couldnt help but lay back down on my bed and crying myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

I woke to the sound of my dad, banging about downstairs.. Shouting and swearing.. Obviously drunk. I hear his foot steps come up the stairs but before he reaches the top of the stairs, i am already out my window running towards the house.

I dont how in the hell i managed to do it, adrenalin or fear of being beaten.. But i just kept running until i reached the dixon household. 

Before i could knock i collapsed into the door, passing out into complet darkness.

When i finally came around i tried to sit up but i was to dizzy.

Woah now sweetheart you lay back down. a man with a rough southern voice speaks.

I try to open my eyes fully.. 

Merle.. Merle? Is that you? Wheres daryl? Why arent you in jail? I tried to run of a million questions but he just told me to be quiet and i was okay.

I finially open my eyes when i heard daryl speak.. He was so angry, he was pacing around the room like a wild animal.

Dare.. Daryl i said reaching up at him but he just stood looking disgusted and heartbroken

Im here sky, i got you! But who the fuck did this? We need to take you to hospital i heard him choke on his own tears.

Help me up, i ask. Aw shit i grunt feeling daryls soft hands on my skin, i finially sat up looking at these two very very angry men wanting answers.

My.. My dad.. He said some awful stuff i say holding back my own tears while both men shift with rage.

He beat me, because of what happened with me and you i say pointing between myself and daryl.

THAT'S FUCKIN IT AM GETTING MY GUN merle says storming out the room, i try to get up to stop him but my ribs are hurting so badly i crash back down onto the bed.

He cant get away with this sky.. You know it.. I know it.. Fuck even my fucking dog knows it and that shit is deaf and dumb.

But hes my dad daryl.. My mom is dead.. I cant have him being dead too.. Maybe i should go to the cops i say but daryl interrupts me.

WHAT? and have him jailed and you go into foster and end up leaving me? He says tears running down his face. No! We kill him.. And we leave together as a family! No one with notice cops will think he got drunk and fucked off somewhere and we can all leave this crappy town.

I start thinking about what he says while merle comes back into the room.

Now, you guys stay here ill deal with this shithead ma'self he says before leaving again.

I hear the sound of his truck starting and leaving the driveway.

I start crying again but daryl climbs beside me and pulls me into a soft cuddle and tells me everything will be okay.

His voice is so calming i drift into a deep sleep not caring about what happens next just as long as daryl is okay and safe.

Sorry this chapter was short, will write chapter 8 in a bit. Thank you for all the love on this it is incredible


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

MERLES POV.

stupid sorry piece of shit, doing that to my lil brothers girl nah no way. I say to myself in full rage mode. 

I check to make sure i have my shotgun, the bastard is getting his head blown clean off.

Or i might just cut him up abit make him suffer then shoot him.

He pulls up about 5 minutes away from skylers house and runs through the woods with his gun om his back.

He arrives to the house and sneeks up peeping into the sitting area.

Stupid fat old cunt' sitting there on his lazyboy, watching the football drinkin beer while his daughter is laid up in my brothers bed with broken ribs and a sore face.

He checks the back porch door and funny enough the stupid piece of trash has left it unlocked. 

He sneeks up into the house, listening in on Ted just chilling, laughing and loving life.

I walk into the sitting area and hit him but with butt of my gun knocking him flying forward out cold.

Ha! Aint shit now he says chuckling to himself.

He drags him out into a deep part of the woods and waited for him to wake up.

Merle pisses in a bottle and throws it in his face 

Well well well finially awake now huh!

Ted opens his eyes and tries to move but his hands are tied behind his back. 

What do you want? Please let me go i wont tell anyone PLEASE. ted begs. 

Nah you beat yir girl.. You beat her so bad shs has broken ribs, smashed up face and worst of all.. My brother is heartbroken. 

No one messes with my lil brother.

With that merle shoots ted in the face blowing his head up everywhere.

____________

SKYLERS POV.

I jump, waking up to the sound of a trunk and door slamming.. Daryl leaves my side to check it out.

I try to get up and earwig through the door.. It was merle he was home.

I heard them coming towards the room so i quickly moved back into bed waiting for them to burst in.

Merle and daryl walk in.. Daryl look relieved and merle looks smug like he did the world a favour.. But did he? I waited for them to speak but merle came down pulling me into a hug telling me how he "took care of the problem" 

Wha.. What did you.. I get cut of by merle.

Doesnt matter what i did sweetheart but hes gone and not coming back.

Daryl stands biting his finger nail looking shifty and nervous.

I take his hand in mines and tell him its okay.

I turn to merle and ask what the plan is..

He sits drinking a beer thinking for a minute..

Today is saturday.. He start of with.. 

You sky, go down the cop shop in a few days and file a missing persons but it will look as if he has got drunk and fucked off somewhere and the case will be closed after a while. Simple he adds before leaving the room.

Do you.. Do you think it will work? I ask daryl

Fuck sky.. I dont know i guess it will it has too.. But once everything is done. He sits down beside me cupping my face in his hands.. We will go to atlanta get an apartment me.. You.. Merle, we will get jobs you can go back to school.. Whatever man its up to you, you know ill follow you to the end of the earth and back. He says leaning in and kissing my forehead. I love you skyler kelly. My life. My whole. You have my heart completely.

I think everything over.. This.. This could work dare and good.. Because i love you and you have my heart.

4 days go past slowly but surely.

My face isnt swollen anymore, the bruises have died down a bit but i can cover them up with some make up.

Today is the day i go to the cops to say my dad never came home.

I stand outside the police station nervous and scared.. What if they dont buy it? What if they find a body? What if? What if? All these different types of emotions running throughout my whole body.

I enter asking the man at the front desk to fill out a missing person form..

He hands me one and tells me that someone will see me once i have filled it out.

Name: Theodore Kelly.

Age: 47

Last seen: friday afternoon

Person filling out form and relationship to missing person and age: Skyler Kelly, Daughter and 17

I hand the from back over to the man who tells me to take a seat and someone will be right with me.

I sat for about 10 minutes, all i heard was my heartbeat.. The clock ticking.. Cars going past outside.. I felt myself start to panic so i closed my eyes tight to block everything out.

Miss kelly? An older man speaks.

Hi, yes.. Am Skyler Kelly.

Hi skyler, am detective rowans. Could you please come through as he gestures towards a room with a table and 4 chairs.

Could i get you some water? The man asks.

No thank you, i just wanna find my dad. 

Could you tell me everything you remember from when you last seen him? 

Yeah he battered the shit out me i think.

Um.. I last seen him on friday afternoon before i left to go to my boyfriends.

And who is your boyfriend? He asks writing everything down.

Um.. Daryl.. Daryl Dixon i say.

Okay, what else do you remember.

Eh, thats it.. He was fine most of the morning.

Most? Of the morning he asks looking at me.

Yeah, um.. He was fine but he was talking about how he missed my mom(i lie) she died when i was 14 it hit him hard.. He started drinking.. Sometimes staying out all day and night but hes never been away this long.. I say looking all sad

Okay skyler, here is what ill do.. Ill fill it with someone and if you call back at the end of the week we will let you know anything more.

Okay thank you so much! Please find my dad.. Hes all i have.. I put on the crocodile tears and he believes it.

Fool, my daddy was a disgusting, vile horrible man i think to myself leaving the station.

Daryl is leaning on his truck, smoking a cigarette waiting for me.

I reach him and just sink into his hug

He gets into his truck, and asks me how it went.

I smirk and turn to him.. They bought it.. He quickly grabs my hand and kisses it.. 

They want me to phone up in a week to find out anything if they are going too open a case or drop it or whatever i say shaking my head down.

Okay babe! We will wait to here back and once they drop it.. We are leaving this town and never looking back.

OTHER SLOW WEEK PASSES BY.

*ring ring ring ring* 

Hello? I answer.

Hello, miss kelly this is detective rowans here about your father.

My stomach drops at the tone of his voice.

I am very sorry, but we have no new leads.. We can keep the case open or close it.. But we cant seem too find him.. Hes fell into a black hole really the case is dead in the water.

Thank you so much for your help detective rowans but.. I guess hes just gone.. He might turn up eventually i said signing.

Okay Miss kelly, if you hear anything be sure to comtact me right away, take care now.

I will, thank you bye.

I hang up.

So? What did he say daryl asks while merle sits forward waiting for me to break the news.

I sign then jump up into daryl so he catches me..

The case is completely dead in the water they are closing it. They both sign and cheer at getting away with murder.

Aw well babe.. Atlanta here we come daryl says spinning me around kissing me.

I smiled and cuddled him but i couldnt help but feel upset about what has happened.. But the dixons are my family now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

9 months had past since everything had happened.

Me, daryl and merle were all together living in Atlanta.. We got a little 2bed apartment which does us fine.. Apart from merle having girls over and the walls are paper thin.. Thats okay.. Me and daryl gave as good as we good when it came to moaning and alot of other sexual noises.

Merle and daryl both got jobs at a local mechanics garage.

I went to a community collage.. I met some lovely people.. I made a new best friend called olivia shes amazing.. We had so much in common.. Our moms where both gone.. Her dad was never around she lived with her grandmother till she was 15 and left home to follow her then boyfriend to atlanta but within a week of being here she caught him fucking some ratchet hoe. So she spent alot of time in and out of homeless shelters.

Sky.. Skyler.. Daryl says clicking his fingers in front my eyes. Okay babe?

Yeah.. Just shattered.. I chuckle lightly 

Okay.. Want some food? 

Yeah sure. 

DARYLS POV.

i offer to make sky some food.. But she just seems totally spaced out.. 

I couldnt believe my baby is going to be 18 in a few days i day taking her hands with my own.

I know dare i know, just aint feeling it.. I feel old. She mutters.

Old? Old? Is she serious.. She still has her beautiful baby face.

SKYLERS POV.

Daryl.. I want something for my birthday i say with a raisebrow

Oh yeah.. And what is that my princess? He asks leaning in.

I want you.. I smack my mouth onto his and wrap my arms around his neck. 

You can have me, every second every minute every hour every day for the rest of our lives he says in between kisses.

He pickes me up and takes me to the bedroom.

I wake up the next morning.. No daryl.. Must be away for work, i get up and head towards the bathroom to get ready for collage then suddenly

*BOOM BANG, PEOPLE SCREAMING* 

What the hell? Daryl and merle come running in.. What the fuck dare.. Whats happening?.. They wouldnt answer me.

I grab daryl and scream in his face.

WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING? 

Dead people.. Guts hanging out.. Riot police.. Army the lot.. We gotta go.

We head out to there truck, daryl grabs a crossbow.. Wait what? A fucking crossbow.. Ofcourse he did.. Merle handed me a gun and told me aim for the head.. And stay with us.

We were running through atlanta along with thousands of other men, women and kids.

Gunshots, screams and pleas over ahead fighter jets were all i heard.

Cmon sky daryl yells pulling me with him, but i fell.. I couldnt see them anymore people were standing on me i manage to get up and continue forward..

I couldnt find daryl.. I couldnt find merle

Sky sky sky!! I heard from the crowd i look around and see olivia.

We gotta go c'mon run and dont stop.

We kepted running until we hit the highway, we watched the beautiful city of Atlanta being bombed and i felt my heartbreak.

Where is daryl?


	10. Chapter 10

Im sitting on a dock on a bay  
Watching the tide roll away  
\- otis Redding.

Chapter 10.

8 weeks, 8 long weeks.

The dead keep on living, eating anything that moves or makes a sound.

I still havent found daryl or merle after the outbreak in Atlanta. I pray everyday, every moment that they are okay.

Im still with Olivia, running, walking, taking abandon cars whatever means necessary.

Georgia, its hot.. Humid.. Clammy all at the same time. Its half way through summer and it seems to keep getting hotter.

Sky, come here quick.. Olivia whispers.

I lean down to see what she is seeing.. A deer that'll be good eating for us.

I pull my bow and arrow that i stole of a dead man, seems morbid but you gotta take to keep living at any costs in this world now.

The dead rule and we are just pawns in the play of a sick cat and mouse game just waiting to be caught so to not be caught, you just be fast and do whatever you can to survive.

I line up my arrow with the deers head and i fire.

THUD.

yeah you did it sky! Olivia cheers with a smile before running over to cut up our kill for a decent meal.

I place my bow back over my shoulder thinking about how daryl showed me how to use it.

FLASHBACK.

Damn, i fucking suck dare.. I cant walk in a straight line let alone line the arrow up.

C'meer ill show you he says pinging his cigarette away. Like this you see.

He places his arms around me, and pulls my right arm back and pushes out my left arm and tells me to keep steady, and.. FIRE.

i let go of the arrow shooting it straight into the target i turn around and cheer while he stands looking at me like a proud smile that just melts me.

Thanks dare, your amazing

END OF FLASHBACK.

I build a small fire enough to cook some of the deer, the smell is making me and olivia drool lile crazy! Its the first bit of meat we have actually had in weeks other than just picking off birds in a tree.

Olivia, we really need to find somewhere safe.. Instead of just running in these woods.. I spoke but she let out a sigh.. 

Sky hunny.. Where is there to go? With all these walkers around everything is falling apart.. I havent seen another living human being since the first 4 weeks in.. Everything.. EVERYONE is gone.

There is nothing left.

I sigh known she is right.. Maybe daryl was gone.. Maybe merle was gone.. Maybe.. Just maybe..

Skyler baby, you need to let go of the Dixon's i mean.. Am all for having hope and faith but really.. We havent found them.. They havent found us.. They are gone just like everyone else. 

I agree with her but within my head i know shes talking shit.. She doesnt know my dixons nobody or nothing will kill my boys. Nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

DARYLS POV.

8 weeks, 8 long weeks.

I lost her.. I lost skyler.. I hope she was alive but i was losing faith. I cant believe i let go of her hand in that mob back in atlanta.

Me and merle we looked along the highway for her but no luck.. We met another group and we tagged along but stayed away from them unless needed.. That was until the stupid sons of bitches handcuffed my brother to a pipe on a rooftop the stupid asshole cut his own hand off to get away from the walking coming through the chained door. We went back. Me, rick, glenn and tdog but he wasnt there.. 

We got to CDC but no luck.. The doctor was crazy tried to lock us in when the place blew up but rick blasted the window open and we got out.

We headed to the highway when a small herd of walkers walked on passed.. Would have been okay but.. Sophia.. Carols girl.. Only about 12 she got chased away into the woods by 2 walkers. Rick got her and told her too stay hiden.. When he came back she wasnt there anymore.. We looked for her but carl ricks kid got shot by accident..

Now we are sitting on a farm waiting for him to heal.

I cant stop thinking about sophia.. Lost.. In the woods.. I just remembered how i found sky in a tree lost and scared. And how she fell climbing out of it. It wasnt funny then.. But damn.. Its funny now.

"Daryl.. Daryl.. Where you going?" Rick asks

"Huntin.. Lookin for sophia" i say not looking at him.

He just nods and walks away. 

The farm belongs to the greenns 

Hershel and his daughters maggie and beth.

I take one of the horses and head on out into the woods.

Deep into the woods just my luck.. Stupid fucking horse gets spooked by a snake and throws me down a fucking river bank. 

"Ah shit. i snarl picking myself outta the water..

'Wait.. Whats that?' I rush over to middle of the river.. Caught in the branch.. Sophia's doll.

"Sophia, SOPHIA" i shout but no luck..

I try to climb back up the river bank but fuck.. Its hard work.

"Aw c'mon.. Stop being a pussy!" I mutter to myself but i miss my footing and well.. Back down the bank i go.

I groan from pain, aw shit.. Arrow to the fucking side.. I try to pull it out but no luck damn it hurts but i gotta go i need to get back to the farm with this doll.

I push myself up and back up the bank..

"Well well well lil brother why dontcha pull that arrow out dummy"

"Merle? Is that you". I say squinting towards this ghostly figure that soon becomes clear..

"Who else it gonna be? No one love you like me baby brother" he taunts.

"We came back for you bro! Me.. Rick.

"Ah thats right officer friendly.. You his bitch now?"

"I aint nobodys bitch".. The vision of merle soon disappears

Half way up the back and i fall back down landing in the water.. Again.

"Hey baby.. Miss me?" I open my eyes i know that angelic voice anywhere.

"Sky? Where you been?" 

"You lost me baby, dont worry but.. You'll find me again but first.. Get that arrow outta yourself you pussy and get the walker eating you boot". The figure disappears 

I look up to find some walker chewing on my boot, i kick it way pulling the arrow from my side 

'AH FÜCK' i grunt before pulling it out and stabbing the walker in the head and quickly reloading my crossbow and shooting the other in the head. 

I cut open a squirrel and eat it raw, removing the ears from the walkers and placing them around my neck with a trophy.

I push myself harder, to make it to the top of the bank. Sky was right.. Stop being a pussy.

I make it to the top, not looking back down incase i fall again.

I stumble my way back to the farm.

I see rick, shane, glenn and tdog running towards me guns in hand.. Obviously think am a walker stupid bastards. 

They get closer and rick points his gun at me taking a good look.

"Thats the third time youve pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or not?" i said getting cocky until the sound of a single gunshot ran out and i hit the ground. HARD.

"i was kidding" i whisper touching my head before passing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

.Uh.. It feels like we have been walking forever" i say to olivia who is looking really done in and to give up.

I cant have that.. Shes all i have in this fucked up world now.

We sit down and make camp for the night.. She doesnt just sit down.. She crashes to the ground.

"Thank you for letting us stop" she says i pitch up the tent for her too get some rest while i sit and keep watch. 

I learned to stay calm, quiet and steady throughout the years of going hunting with daryl and merle.. 

I sit watching everything and listening, i was up at the slightest sound.

The morning light of sunrise broke the trees, causing shadows on everything. I went to check on olivia usually she was up and about at the first light.

"Olivia" i say as i unzip the tent and this horrible disgusting thing that was no long my friend lanches on me! I cry and panic at first by my survival mode kick starts and i pick up the closest thing near me which was a rock and hit it over the head causing her.. It.. To crash to the floor leaving me enough time to grab an arrow and stab it through its skull.

She.. It.. Olivia.. My best friend. Came crashing down on my chest! I couldnt help but cry and push her off me and shift away confused about what just happened.. I check her body for scratches or a bite but nothing.. She had cut her wrists.

I was so angry.. How could she have done that? Known i would have been alone. I felt much broken and giving up hope. 

I grab a bottle of gas from my bag and pour it over my.. Friend before lighting it and walking away.

I must have walked for a good 10 hours.

Before i hit the tree line, i stepped out from the woods feeling the sun on my skin felt amazing.

I kept walking until i came to a stop.. A big farm house? People? Animals? Was this real of a dream.

I see 4 figures run towards me with weapons so i pull out my bow and arrow and put one in place and kepted it steady just like daryl had shown me.

"Who are you?" A man with a deep rough voice calls to me.

"who the hell are you?" i ask keep myself steady on the ground. Arrow pulled back ready to fire if needed.

He steps forward as i do the same, he and his friends.. A big macho man with black hair and a large nose, a small Asian kid and a black guy.

"Im rick grimes. How did you get here?" He asks while keeping his gun pointed to my head.

"Are you going too shoot me?" i ask.

"Only if your a threat". The macho man says.

I slowly point my bow to the ground and shake my head.

"Im not a threat, just alone" i say truthfully

"C'mon.. Move" The rough man says leading me towards the camp.

"Who are you guys? How is this place so untouched" i ask shrugging my bow over my shoulder.

"this is shane.. Glenn and tdog" rick says as they wave awkwardly apart from shane. Shanes a dick.

I nod towards them with a smile.

We reach the camp, i see tents and an RV with an older gentleman and blonde girl on top.

An women with long brown hair with whaf i believe to be her son peeking from behind her with a curious look on his face.

"Everyone.. This is sky. Shes a friendly" rick introduces me and I wave.

Rick introduces everyone.. This is lori my wife and son carl, this is dale and Andrea, carol(she has a sad look throughout her smile) this is hershel he owns the farm.. His daughters maggie and beth and ofcourse shane, glenn and tdog. I wave to everyone as they do the same then turning away back to there own business.

Rick heads towards hershel, to talk to him.. I turn my head slightly like daryl taught me when wanting to listen to something better.

I hear rick say to hershel.. "How is daryl doing?" My ears pick up on that name so i move a bit closer.. 

Until i hear hershel's reply "Mr. Dixon is doing fine-".. I cut him off before running straight past them pushing rick into his ass.

"DARE.. DARYL!! ITS SKY" i shout running up the stairs with rick hot on my tail he pushes me to the floor and pins my hands behind my back..

This time i scream the whole farm down..

"DIXOOOOON" i was that loud rick had to cover his ears from the pericing scream.

Within a flash the door beside me opens, i look up to see my soul mate standing before me.

I couldnt care if i was being man handled and dragged away.

I seen him, he seen me.

HES ALIVE.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

The door opened and i saw my soul mate standimg before me, he was safe.. He was alive.

He had a bandage around his head and side.. He looked as if he had been in the wars.. He was filthy but.. That was my man, i couldnt care if he was missing all 4 limbs and a face. I would still love him.

"Daryl its me" i said while rick was grabbing my but my arms pulling me down the stairs away from daryl.. He just stood there looking comfused.

Surely i hadnt changed that much.. Yeah i lost alot of weight and it made me taller.. My hair was almost jet black with dirt but skin was grimey and horrible with blood, sweat and mud.

As rick dragged me out the large farm house nearly everyone was standing with their guns ready to shoot me with one wrong move.

DARYLS POV.

'Who is this girl? Skyler had brown hair with a hint of red.. Not black. She was perfect and chubby.. Not stick thin'.

I sat pondering for a moment when something shiney catch my eyesight, i tried my best to pick it up holding my side. I reach down and examine the silver locket with a rusty chain.

My heart starts beating in my chest like a train doing along a track at full speed. I opened the locket and a photo of myself and the girl i once loved and a photo of skylers mama.

"I gave her this for her 16th birthday" 

Carol came up the stairs and asked me what that was all about.. I clenched the locket in my hand.

And ran down the stairs, out the house and across the yard.

"WHERE IS SHE?" i yell. Everyone points towards the tree line.

I see them half way across the field, ricks hands on my girl. I see red. No matter how much pain i was in. I ran as fast and hard as i could.

"STOP RICK STOP" i yell.

Rick turns around.. Am almost there.

SKYLERS POV.

i hear yelling. Rick and shane turn around and i do so as well. 

I see daryl.. Hes running.. Towards me.. I break free of ricks hold and run towards daryl hands still cuffed behind my back. Rick doesnt even chase after me.

Stupid asshole i think to myself. My vision goes blurry.. I hear my heart beating so loudly

CRASH.

i ran straight into daryl. Landing on his chest. Hes kissing all over my face telling me hes sorry he didnt notice who it was and he was a stupid bastard.

I didnt care about that! 

I had him. He had me.

I couldnt cuddle him because my hands were cuffed behind my back.

He stands up grunting in pains. Pulling me up with him.

"takes these of her NOW" he says raising an eyebrow looking extremely angry.

Once free of my handcuffs, i rub my wrist then punch rick in the face, he stumbled backwards before holding his kaw in shock.

"What was that for?" he yells. 

I puff my chest out with rage. "Because you dragged me away from him" i yell pointing at daryl.

Without another word i turn to daryl who has a large smile on his face but growls in pain grabbing his side.

"I got ya" i say letting him lean on me. Before heading back to the farm.

I was his girl.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15.

I wake to the sound of something moving and thrashing around. I jump to have daryls hands pinned on my shoulders.

Its okay, its me its me. His voice calms me down a bit. 

Wheres merle, daryl? I ask not wanting to plus him to talk to me the night before.

Hes just.. Gone.. Rick handcuffed him to a pipe on a roof.. Tdog dropped the key.. They took me back to find him but.. He cut off his own hand and did a runner. 

Havent seen him since, he says laying back down with me wrapped in his arms.

I wake again to the sound of people chattering i roll over and daryl isnt there.. Where is he? I quickly grab some clothes.

Ripped skinny jeans, green and black converse which where covered in mud and blood and i put on one of daryls checkered sleeveless shirts. 

I step out the and take a big stretch along with a deep long inhale of breathe.

I notice daryl is standing with his crossbow on his back talking to carol.. Probably about sophia so i strug it off and leave them to it.

I walk over towards the RV am greeted by dale first then lori and andrea turn around.

Morning sky, coffee? Tea? Water? Lori offers 

Morning ladies, morning dale i say waving

Um.. Water please! My throat is so dry.. I must have slepted with my mouth open rubbing my jaw.

Yeaaaaah sure you did andrea says while winking.

I just laugh it off. Do you think daryl will be out looking for sophia today? Lori asks.

Yeah i think so.. He really wants to find her and when he puts his mind to it he wont stop until he does. I say taking a sip of my water.

We all turn around to look at daryl and carol and at the moment carol lays her hands on daryls shoulders and smiles at him.

Um, you okay with that? Andrea says raising an eyebrow.

I play with my locket around my neck.

Yeah ofcourse, dixon gave his heart to me along time ago. I say smiling while they both shrug it off.

I take a seat next to carl who is doing 'homework'

Dude.. Its the apocalypse.. Why you doing homework? I ask taking the book from his hands to see what hes doing.

He snatches the book of me and storms away..

WHAT DID I DO?... I shout to him laughing slightly at the touchy kid.

As i was about to stand up and take my cup back to the RV i feel strong arms around my waist and a head on my shoulder with light kisses to my neck.

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips really hard.

Damn girl! Anyone would think you missed me he says with a smirk.

I did.. I did.. What was all that about with carol? You heading out? I ask cuddling into his chest.

Nothin' just thanking me for looking for sophia and i dont know.. Maybe.. Is that okay with you? He asks glazing into my green eyes with his blue.

I think for a moment before answering him.

Yeah i dont mind.. Just come back alive and not a walker wanting to eat me i say laughing lightly.

Oh ill come back and eat you being a walker or not he says winking at me and slapping my ass.

Okay babe! Ill keep you to that. I kiss him on the lips before turning to walk away wiggling my bum side to side known he is watching me.

I turn around and he is gone, heading towards rick and shane to let him know hes going out.

I dont understand it.. Dale says to me then turning to glenn.

Dont understand what? I say heading towards them.

Nothin' just its like watching a lion and a gazelle.

Hes rough and angry with everyone else and wouldnt think twice about shooting someone.. But with you?.. Hes sweet.

I smile at this while heading towards lori to see if there is anything i can do.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16.

Hey dale, whats the time? I asks shouting up after helping lori peel a shotload of vegetables.

It is.. 2:16pm sweetheart. Dale says.

Thanks dale! Uh am so tired this heat is unbearable i say. Walking towards the house to grab a glass of water but glenn shouts everyone over.

Uh, what now i mumble. I stand inbetween daryl and shane.

Everyone waits eagerly to hear what he says to say.

He pulls his cap of and runs his hands thru his hair.

Spit it out glenn shane says. 

The barn.. Its full of walkers. He says looking worried about everyones reactions.

The what? Is full of what? Rick says. Lori grabs hold of carl holding him close to her while everyone lets the news sink in.

We gotta take action shane says. Who wants to sleep 10 feet away from these things? We gotta do something.

No one gets a word in. Shane snaps running towards the barn and hitting the lock with his pick axe. 

The lock breaks.

Daryl, andrea, shane and tdog all line up with their guns waiting on the monsters inside to come lurking out in look of flesh.

I stand back away from it with carl and lori not wanting any part in this.. 

The doors push open and out they come. 

I sit down on the grass, covering my ears from the noise of the guns and the growls.

*bang bang bang bang* 

It seems to go on forever but i peek up to see at least 15 walkers laying on the ground. Hershel is in bits. The poor old man. Shane turns around looking slightly smug at whats happened. Until..

The barn doors push open..

SOPHIAAAAAA NOOOOOO! 

Carol yells, i feel my heartbreak! Daryl catches her from running up to this thing that was no longer her daughter.

Everyone lowers their guns all feeling pretty shitty about what has just happened.

This little girl.. Was alone.. She had no one in those woods. Tears are running down my face at this point.

Rick steps forward while carol sobs for her daughter and daryl not taking his grip of her.

He raises his gun to her head as she snarls.

BANG.. THUD.

i couldnt look, the noise.. The tears.. Is was enough for me. Everyone walks away while carol gets up and runs away towards the RV i try to grab her to cuddle her but she pushes away.

Are you happy now? Rick says to shane walking away from him.

Hershel yells wanting shane of his land. 

In my head.. I agree but i disagree.. Least now we know what happened to that little girl in the woods. They can have some closure.

Night time falls. The mood is awful. No one is talking.

I lay in daryls tent, i couldnt stop crying.. Daryl didnt speak to anyone.. He just sat on his log outside the tent skinning animals. He didnt have to say anything.. I felt he was heartbroken. That poor girl.

I lay in the tent, everything is quiet. I hear someone walking over towards the little camp so i listen in.

It was carol, i never heard much apart from daryl yelling that sophia wasnt his and she should have minded her daughters business and she would have still been alive.

Carol walks away, i hear daryl outside kicking things about and grunting. Hes so angry and hurt.

I hear him enter the tent and drop down on his side, wrapping himself around. I hear him sob into my hair. When daryl cries.. You cry.

I turn around to face him and wipe his tears away. And place a kiss on his forehead and hold him close to my chest after a few minutes we here screaming and shouting. Daryl jumps up grabbing his crossbow telling me to stay there.. He was gone.

Do i ever listen to him? No.. I grab my bow and arrows and run towards the screaming while rick and shane are in front daryl and tdog are behind and am with andrea. 

We get there to find dale.. His stomach hanging out with a walker on top of him eating and ripping away at him.

The walker gets arrow to the head by daryl.

We all get there to the sight of dale glasping and hanging on for life but hes in pain.

Rick steps forwards to put him out his misery but he couldnt do it. Daryl looks at me and i nod.

He takes the gun from rick and lines it up with dales forehead.

Im sorry brother he says before pulling the trigger.

BANG.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17.

I woke up, daryl wasnt there neither was his crossbow. I quickly got dressed and headed out for some water.

Everyone was up, rick and shane werent there.. I thought nothing of it considering hershel asked shane to leave his farm.

Morning lori, morning andrea i say talking a drink of my water. They just looked up and smiled but looked down again.

I head down towards the barn, to look for daryl and surely enough.. He was there sitting in the hay.

*i knocked on the barn door*

Hey dare.. You okay? I say sliding my arm around his shoulder. He just sighs and nods.

I.. I get cut of by rick and shane entering the barn.

Daryl we need you rick says. Daryl gets up and leaves without even looking at me.

I follow along behind them wanting to know whats happening.

Last night.. After dale, we couldnt find hersel so we went looking for him. Found him at the bar, there was a shoot out with some other guys and we have one.. Only a teenager but hes badly hurt his leg. I want you to deal with him to find out whatever you can about his group. 

Daryl nods and says he can do that easy. 

Daryl.. Never thanked you for last night.. With dale. Rick says expanding his hand to shake his.

Daryl just shrugs and says "you should have to do all the heavy stuff" before heading back to the barn to deal with this teen.. His name is Randall only about 19. 

I run after daryl and try to make him stop and speak to me. 

Dare.. DARYL! i shout stopping him in his tracks.

WHAT he yells in my face.

I slap him,.. No need to speak to me like that.. Am only making sure your okay.

I DONT WANT YOU CHECKING ME I WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS ASS AND BE ALONE. he yells again.

I feel myself about too cry.. But instead i pull my locket off from around my neck and chuck it at his feet.

Go fuck yourself dixon. I say turning my back from him and walking away.

DARYLS POV.

why did i yell at her? I shouldnt have yelled.. I shout on her to come back but she just sticks her middle finger up at me and keeps walking.

I pick up her locket and slide it into my pocket.

I enter the barn to see his scrawny little kid sitting hands tied behind his back. Shane nods at me as if to ask if am ready. I nod back. He leaves the barn leaving me alone with this kid.

I am so angry! Sophia is dead, dale is dead and now the love of my life has walked away. I have so many emotions running throughout my head. 

I take this kids blindfold and gag off.

Please man, please he starts begging. So i punch him in the mouth. I back away before leaning back in and grabbing him.

TELL ME ABOUT YOUR GROUP!! I shout dropping him back down.

Okay okay.. There's about.. 30 guys and alot of firepower. I hit him again.

He starts telling me about how his group came across a man with 2 daughters.. Only in their teens.. What they did to them.. Made the dad watch. I see red..

I cant stop hitting him and kicking him. I want to kill him. I place his gag but in his mouth and leave to tell the group.

So? What did he say rick asks while the rest of the group stand around listening.. I tell them everything that he said. They are as disgusted as me. I notice sky isnt there so i go looking for her.

SKYLERS POV.

I sit in the tent, crying at how daryl spoke to me.. More upset at how i threw my locket at him.

God he must hate me, i say out loud.

Nah! Dont hate you.. Could never hate you. Daryl says stepping into the tent and zipping it behind him. 

Im sorry daryl, am just.. I dont know.. Frustrated? Upset? Alone?.. I dont know i break into tears.

Shhh shhh, i hate when you cry! Im here i will always be here.. Just the past few days have been really hard.

I know dary, i wipe away my tears and cuddle into him. 

You know.. He says. We havent y'know.. Been together in months he says with smirk.

I laugh, aw Mr. Dixon are you asking to make love to me? 

Maybe i am. He says

Next thing i know, he is on top of me removing my clothes as i remove his. The feeling of his lips on mines or on my neck and body makes me feel amazing. 

I flip him over onto his back and straddle his waist while we slowly enters me. I grunt with a mixture of pain and pleasure. He growls like an animal digging his nails in my hips while i rock slowly on him. I build up speed and feel my climaxe about to hit. 

Aw shit, daryl i moan while he throws his head back and lets out a deep grunt while he meets his own climaxe.

I collapse onto his chest and listen to his heartbeating. 

I missed this, he whispers into my ear moving my hair out my face.

I love you dare i reply, rolling off him and he wraps himself around me. Not before handing me my locket back. 

We soon drifted off into a sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18.

It was a little over midnight. 

RICK RICK... i jumped from the yelling so did daryl. We grab pur weapons and head outside to see what is going on.

Shane was standing there face all bloodied repeating 'that lil bastard jumped me took my gun' i looked at daryl with worry.

Rick spoke up EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE NOW.

daryl.. You take glenn and go looking for some tracks that way and me and shane will go this way.

I kissed daryl before he ran off into the darkness.

DARYLS POV.

me and glenn went tracking in the woods to find this Randall kid. 

Find anything yet? Glenn asks looking nervous.

Got something.. But its weird.. Shane said he knocked him but ive got 2 sets of foot prints here.

Daryl leans down to inspect the ground. There was a scuffle here.. Shanes tracks are right on top of his. Suddenly a now walker Randall has glenn pinned to the ground and daryl stabs him in the head. I check over the body.. Well thatd weird i say scratching my head.

Whats weird? Glenn says out of breath.

He doesn't have any bites.. Or scratches.. Aint that the damnest thing i say inspecting his neck.

His neck has been broken. Me and glenn look at each other confused. C'mon we gotta get back to rick. And we were off running back towards the farm. 

RICKS POV.

Me and shane are walking through the woods. Something isnt right here.. We find no luck in finding randall so we head back towards the farm.

Out in the marsh land field shane stops and pulls his gun out. 

SHANES POV. 

I walk behind rick and i swear it would be so easy to just shoot him in the head. I pull out my gun and click it to fire but right turns around. 

I turn my gun on Rick, ready to kill my former partner and take better care of lori, carl and my baby. Rick trys talking me down,.. 

but what looked to be a peace offering was a trick of its own Grimes plunged a knife through Shane’s heart, killing him in seconds...

RICKS POV.

I stay with shane until he is fully dead, i loved him.. He was my best friend.. My brother but enough was enough.

I stood up and turned to walk away but i came face to face with carl who stood shocked.

Carl please.. I beg as he lifts up his gun. I try to take a step closer to talk my son out of shooting me.

BANG

i stop for a moment before turning around and seeing that shane had turned.. Carl shot him..

I run to carl and grab him as he crys.

Shhh its okay son. Its okay. I comfort him.

We head back towards the farm but we stop after hearing alot of growling. I turn around and see a massive herd of walkers 100 or more. I duck down with carl as i tell him to go.

We run towards the barn, i tell him to get up the ladder while i pour gas all around the inside of the barn and set it on fire.

SKYLERS POV. 

Daryl, rick, glenn and shane still arent back yet.

A million questions are running throughout my mind. What if they found randall and he shot them? What if what if what if? 

WE GOTTA GO. Rick shouts with carl beside him.

We all look at the now burning down barn. And the herd of walkers that are heading towards the flames and the house. 

Everyone piles into cars or trucks while shooting any walker that gets close. 

Daryl still wasnt there i ran around the back of the house 

DARYL DARYL I YELL OH MY GOD THIS IS HAPPENING. 

about 20 walkers groan and moan towards me. I couldnt fight them all of.. Run or die? I choose run. I make my way into the woods i can see all the cars driving away. This wasnt happening. I keep running into the woods i have only 1 bullet left and just as 5 walkers come towards me.

I place the gun to my head. I love you daryl dixon. I say. 

SLICE. SLICE. SLICE. SLICE. SLICE.

I open my eyes to someone dark standing there with a caped hood and two walkers without arms or mouths chained to her. I pass out.

DARLYS POV.

we make it back to camp, walkers everywhere.. Barn on fire.. 

SKYLER.. SKYYYYYYLER I YELL BUT NO LUCK.

more walkers i could count come towards me, i hop onto my bike and make way for the highway hoping.. Praying she got away with someone.

About 30 minutes of reaving up bike along the dirt road, i hit the highway. I see 4 other cars.

I smile thinking she will be there, we all stop to where we left food and water for sophia.

i hop of my bike. 

SKYLER WHERE YOU AT? I shout.

Everyone looks at me.. 

Rick takes a step forward.. With a look of sadness and sorrow.

No no no no no i keep repeating it over and over.

Beth says she seem her go down, along with jimmy and her mom. 

I brust out into tears and hit the road like a ton of bricks.

She was dead. 

SO GUYS? What you think? Will they meet up again? WHO KNOWS. I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL LATER TODAY. THANK YOU FOR READING.

If you want to read the sequel. 

http://www.wattpad.com/story/34579718

Just follow that link!


End file.
